Intelligent terminals have become a kind of electronic devices essential to people's daily life. When people go to a party or hang out with friends, they use a terminal device such as a smart mobile phone to take photos. Therefore, the intelligent terminal has become a main camera device.
In a party, each participant may take some photos, and share these photos with others in order to exchange photos photographed in this party. Typically, it is implemented by sending photos to each other manually. For example, A, B, C and D participate in a party and each of them takes some party photos respectively. A sends photographed photos to B, C and D respectively by means of communication modes such as WeChat™ or a text message or the like. In a similar way, B may also send photographed photos to A, C and D, and so does C or D.